In the Shadows of the Moon
by darkfaery15
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, how will Hermione and Hogwarts move through the devastation?


Author's Note: This Fic follows the books as closely as possible, with the exception of the Epilogue…I may randomly have some of my favorite characters resurrected, however, I don't plan on doing so and will call it to a vote and give plenty advanced warning if I do so. Also, this is not a Ron/Hermione ship…I find it hard to believe Ron could be intellectually stimulating long enough to interest 'Mione. Also…the entire concept of Harry Potter and Hogwarts is a product of JKR's wonderful imagination, the only thing a provide is a new side plot, a few new characters, and a different writing style. If I do not get enough Review…and I mean Review not visitors, or ratings…I will not write even a second installation…so please review! Thanks!

The moon's light refracted off of the magically enhanced glass of my dorm room, leaving small slivers of light to glow on the wall near my bed. I brushed my fingers through the light, hoping to grasp some of it for myself. When the world seems bleak it's always nice to know there's still light out there, no matter how faint or fleeting. Soon, however, the sparse light was not enough and I slipped silently to the window, gazing out at the moon itself.

I gently drug my wand across the chilly window pane, whispering the familiar spell which magnified and enhanced the view outside.

"Mare Imbrium, Copernicus, Oceanus Procellarum" I whispered. My favorite sites. Someday I would find a way to go there. A dorm mate shifted in her sleep, so I regretfully made my way back to the relative darkness of my bed. How I despised the dark, which made it ironic that it seemed to follow Harry, Ron, and me wherever we went. First Voldemort, then Tom Riddle and Slytherin's Basilisk, Past Betrayals, Impostors, a Corrupt Government, basically adding up to a long string of events in the battle of opposing forces. Light, Dark, Good, Evil, Conscious, Unconscious….I laughed to myself. The Darkness is an unpleasant place to be, but one would not wish to stare straight into the light either. The real beauty of the moon lay in its shades of gray, the fact that it filtered the dangerously brilliant light of the sun, it's light was a warm and gentle one, broken up by craters full of shadows. A veritable poster child for shades of grey. That was my last thought as sleep took me gently into its arms in the guise of the man in the moon.

The Next Morning:

The war had weighed heavily upon the magical community, Hogwarts, and myself. The erstwhile cheerfulness and gaiety of the Great Hall was more subdued, due in some part to the loss of a portion of the students. If something did not change soon it seemed as if the current generation would be doomed to have loss and struggle as their only keepsake. Nobody ever wins a war. The looming darkness had been replaced with a blanket of sorrow. The rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed more defined than ever.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron's weary voice brought me out of my maudlin reverie and the clattering of utensils as Hogwarts' students helped themselves to breakfast.

"Ron. Slept well then, did you?" I said wryly, smiling sympathetically.

"Ya reckon Harry'll come down today?" He retorted, a line of worry creasing his forehead.

"He needs time, We all need time, but he needs it more than most."

"It's just as well McGonagall's Headmistress…Imagine if Snape…" His voice caught in his throat.

"Ron, Professor Snape may have been a hero, but that still doesn't change his behavior over the years, or mean that you have to particularly care for him." I comforted

Ron guiltily ran his hand through his ginger hair. "It's just…he may well have saved us all 'Mione and I can't help thinking' he was a bloody git."

"Well, it's just as well we got his name cleared with the Wizengamot, he'll be remember throughout History as the man who sacrificed himself so Harry Potter could defeat the dark lord, soon no one but us will remember him in all his snarky grandeur. In the end his mistakes will be overlooked by one moment of blinding glory, but he deserves it…" I coughed, "Anyway, no one'll think badly of you for disliking the man for his endless torment and prejudice."

Breakfast came and went soon enough, and afterward I was glad enough I'd given in to McGonagall's concession of a personal room in the classroom whilst I complete my studies.

Movement caught my eye, a piece of parchment fluttered through the air, as if spontaneously generated, which of course, given my location, was not unheard of, and upon in, written in spidery red lettering were the words…

To Be Continued


End file.
